How to solve a love triangle
by Na-cat
Summary: Hikari has trouble choosing between Takeru and Daisuke. Somehow the method Sora used to pick between Taichi and Yamato isn't too appealing. Short and Silly. Contains : Taito, Mira, DaiKari, Takari, Daikeru. Oneshot


July 2009: This is terribly old; I thought I'd at least the awful punctuation and formatting errors. I'll leave the content and wording alone, seeing as I wouldn't know where to begin. This style feels so juvenile compared to my current one!I'm keeping this fic up, because I do still like it, and it's the base of some great memories. So sentimental value, I suppose.

Just don't judge my skills by it, if you please!

* * *

"Hey Kari! Come sit with me!" yelled Daisuke.

"She's fine where she is, sitting next to me," Takeru practically growled. The new Digidestined were hanging out in the park, Taichi, Yamato and Koushiro had decided to tag along too. Everyone was just sitting around having a friendly chat.

Everyone except Daisuke and Takeru. They each sat either side of Hikari, glaring daggers at each other. Lately the tension between the two had become extremely annoying. They were both as determined as the other to win Hikari's affections. At first Ken, Miyako and Iori ignored the love triangle. But now it was too out of hand to be ignored.

Looking at Hikari torn between the two boys, Yamato sighed.

Taichi finally cracked, "Look sis, you're going to have to pick one of them and get this over with" There were many nods of agreement, it seemed everyone was fed up with the situation.

Hikari wore a pleading expression,"Please don't do this! I have no idea who I prefer or even _how _to choose!" Taichi and Yamato smirked.

"Well, you could just do what Sora did when she tried to pick between us," suggested Yamato. Koushiro looked up from his laptop.

"Oh yeah, I remember, you guys had a bit of a love triangle going on up until a few months ago," he paused; confused, he asked, "How exactly did that turn out, anyway?" Taichi and Yamato shared a knowing grin.

They had definitely hooked Hikari's interest, she couldn't hold back her outburst, "How the hell did she choose? I'll do the same! I'll try anything!" Yamato and Taichi couldn't look any more smug. After a stressful silence, the blond finally took pity on the distressed girl.

He turned to Taichi and said, "Go on, you tell her, you're her brother." If it were even possible,

Taichi's grin grew even more as he uttered one simply word, "Threesome."

Everyone's attention was suddenly focused on him and that single word. They all stared and blinked, save Yamato who was trying not to laugh.

Miyako was the first to finally voice what was going through everyone's mind, "Wait! WHAT?"

"Maybe I should explain," said Yamato.

Koushiro, who wore a look of pure disbelief replied, "Yes, that would indeed be preferable."

Happy to have everyone's attention centered, Yamato began to explain, "Well, both Taichi and I had a thing for Sora. Everybody knew, including Sora, and it seemed she liked both of us the same. One day when we were all fed up with the situation we decided we had to do something drastic and decisive. I had talked about the problem with my band..." He paused looking a little embarrassed. "And, well, you know how some of the guys in my band can be a little..." he searched for the word, and eventually decided on, "perverted."

Taichi laughed, "That's putting it lightly!"

"Anyway, one of the guys suggested we try, well, a threesome." The others just stared with their jaws hanging open.

After a while Ken asked, "and neither of you feel any resent towards Sora for putting you through that, just so she could choose one of you?"

"Resent? No way! We're really grateful! Without her we'd never have gotten together!" exclaimed Taichi as he slung an arm over Yamato's shoulders, with Yamato snuggling in to him. This just pushed the group's shock even further.

"Wait! You guys are together?" asked Koushiro, pointing at them.

"Sure we are," replied Yamato with a smile, "we just choose not to throw it in people's faces."

Looking confused, Hikari asked, "So who did Sora pick?"

"Mimi," was Taichi's simple reply. At that point most of them had been too shocked earlier to even bother responding.

"Well Hikari I hope we were able to help in some way," said Yamato.

"I, uh..." She just stared ahead blankly.

Daisuke spoke up, "Hey T.K. ! Wanna go suck face and see if it does anything for us?" Takeru took a moment to decide whether to be disgusted or comply. He shrugged and took Daisuke's hand. The two of them headed away from the group. Hikari was still staring into space :

"I think," she said, "I'm going to become a nun."

* * *

Reviews fuel the future Digimon fics, that may appear ;p


End file.
